This proposal is concerned with the development of an effective mechanism for involving practicing community cancer physicians and their patients in cancer treatment research through the participation in the NCI clinical trials programs. The involvement of primary care physicians early in the course of clinical treatment research is expected to bring the benefits of clinical investigation to the community. Availability of new investigational therapies for the treatment of cancer through physician participation in clinical research will facilitate the introduction of cancer therapy advances into the community. To bring the advantages of clinical research to cancer patients in this community, a collaborative agreement with the Southeastern Cancer Study Group has been negotiated, providing protocol access, assistance in data quality control, and feedback regarding clinical trials performance. In addition to engendering optimal patient care, participation with the SEG in clinical cancer trials is expected to speed the transfer of newly developed cancer treatment technology to widespread community application; acceptance and cooperation of surgical, medical, and radiation oncologists in multidisciplinary trials is enhanced. Through the delivery of optimal care to each cancer patient, cancer control is fostered and a mechanism for involving a wide segment of the community in cancer control efforts is thus established.